In conventional common rail injectors, it is true that the opening point and possibly the closing point of the magnet valve can be characterized by means of control current analysis, but the motion of the nozzle needle cannot. Functional monitoring of the injectors is possibly only at additional expense, for example with the needle stroke sensors.